Sonic resolute
by Naughy Fox
Summary: A ex-G.U.N. Morbian must deside between fathering or destroying the child of death, wile protecting his new mission objective and fighting the growing feude between the ever growing race war that has the planet morbus in its death like vice grip.
1. Prison Island Infection

It started in the overpopulated prison island, i was hitching a unofficial ride to G.U.N. HQ with a small squad of G.U.N. soldiers escorts for a prisoner collected from eggman on a raid of one of his many headquarters, or at least we were told it was a person, until i found out the truth. it was something in some kind of status tube, with the markings "Maria" on its front side, i know i shouldn't have looked but i wanted to know who was maria. i looked wiping the condensation from the front to find a blond hared woman, i was entranced at first sight then she scared men by opening her eyes and looking right at me, i jumped so badly i hit the transports low ceiling. i didn't say anything to anyone about the incident it was already a "don't ask, don't tell" kinda mission, that should have been the first red light for the F.U.B.A.R. that was about to happen. Talk about being caught with your pants down, after we landed i went to the barracks to try to sleep it off.

i was awaken when the alarm sounded flooding the room in a red light, i jumped out of my bunk and grabbed most of equipment when a G.U.N. solider staggered in. Being a field medic,my training took hold of me and rushed up to him seeing him covered in blood and deep nasty wounds, i knew he was at deaths door as he slumped in my hands i heard his last breath leave his lips, whispering "s-s-she's not human!" I do admit i wasn't supposed to feel anything for him, it was our training to do so, but i couldn't help it, i was shaking badly scared out of my mind, i didn't know what to do so i turned and took the sheets off my bed and covered his body, i turned to stock up on my meds before leaving when i heard some one sit up, horror struck me as i slowly turned to see the G.U.N. solider standing up with the sheet covering him like some kinda ghost, i felt all the color drain in me, i looked around at the other bunks hoping someone could save me. All the other bunks were empty except a few that were covered and sagging heavily with blood and huge chunks of something, i didn't know what to do. Before i realised it the corps was upon me. it grabbed me trying to take a chunk outta my face, i did mange to shake him off and ran for it, upon leaving the barracks i ran for command hoping to find someone that could explain what the hell was going on. I should have never made it there alive, i still think i was better off dead. I sadly did reach command and when i got there i saw what caused the hole prison island to fall dead on there feet, standing there in a corpse filled command room, staring out the window with her legs, forearms, and perfect round perky ass sightly covered in blood, while holding the dead prison island commander by the neck tie. was Maria, only a full grown, fully filled out, her long blond hair reaching down to her lower back. I felt my knees bucked form fright as i fell to my knees, i knew i was screwed, i could see her fox ears folded back and her fox tail swishing from side to side not making any noise, at a hypnotizing pace, i would have fallen in love with her if i wasn't shitting my self. i was terrified as she looked over her bare shoulder eyeing me, she turned fully toward me standing in all her glory not ashamed of her bare naked body, i didn't know wither to run of just give up. She spoke to me in a sexy, seductive tone

"were you looking at my tail?" i couldn't talk, i looked from her tummy to her chin fearing to make eye contact as she spoke again " I am the perfect clone of Maria Robotnik, and all shall bow before me!"

she stepped forward releasing the dead prison island commander, letting his body fall to the floorwith a thud, i was just a cadet simply hitching a ride to the main fortress in the mountains, i was in way over my head here and i was cowering in fear as i said to her.

"p--p--please don't kill me, i don't want to die!! ill do anything you want just don't hurt me!!"

she stooped and stared a me eyeing in disgust.

"so pathetic of a man" as a wicked smile crossed from ear to ear "i might have use for you yet."

i was covering my eyes when i looked up at her only to see her reach for my face.

They say they found me the only living person in the whole of the prison island, and a morbian to boot, other than maria robotnik, passed out over her defeated body, they interrogated me over and over again, nobody could understand how i defeated her when nobody not even the robots could or how i survived the initial escape of Maria, that's when they came to the decision that i was the one who let her out, i was the one who caused the down fall of the prison island. then came the unofficial interrogation, a week of torture trying to get me to confess what i didn't do. gun had betrayed me and Mara was to blame, she had set me up, now she had sent a distress call form the Ark to the mountain HQ pleading for me to help her, i answered the call when the mountain faculty went on alert after eggman himself attacked, my cell opened and now i wanted to kill her for setting me up.


	2. The Ark downfall Pt1 Arrival

_**Ark DownFall**_

i tore through the halls pushing past the robots, running like a mad man, leaping over and diving under obstacles like a shadow. at one point i was even able to run on the walls and slip under the robots, oddly no organic beings were present and i took advantage of that. i stormed the weapons lock up and found my SS gear, as i was putting it on i heard the familiar warning siren, the air raid siren it grew so loud it actually made me feel good, it was followed by an announcement making me couch down fast and let loose a hiss i didn't know i could do "TO ALL G.U.N. PERSONAL, AN IMMEDIATE EVACUATION ORDER HAS BEEN ISSUED, ALL PERSONAL IS BEING TRANSPORTED TO THE ARK FACILITY! REPEAT AN IMMEDIATE EVACUATION ORDER HAS BEEN ISSUED FOR G.U.N. PERSONAL TO BE TRANSPORTED TO THE ARK FACILITY!"

i thought to my self "gun personnel is the workers not the security force. maybe i can hitch a ride or disguise my self as a worker".

i did make it to the ship only i didn't find a disguise i had to find a hiding place, i snuck aboard the ship pretending to be another faceless guard, good thing the worker were more worried about getting killed by eggman than why a SS was wearing a gas mask when the other SS weren't.

it was an hour before we...landed, or crashed landed. i was in the cargo hold of the small class c transport hiding in a closet locking it from the inside, i could see my self all covered in dried blood, my gear rusted and breaking, i removed my mask as i could see my face... a zombie, as i lunged at myself.

I was awaken when the ship jolted and sent me flying out of the closet breaking the door open, i fell face first out, then looked up as i saw a scientist laying dead in front of me giving me a good start.

thinking he was stil alive when it was only the rocking of the ship, I stood up and looked out the into the passenger cabin and saw the same emptiness as in the barracks on prison island. i walked through the center isle looking into the empty seats,seeing nothing but blood stains in the seats and a horrible rotting flesh smell, almost making me vomit.

i ran to the cabin, knocking the door opened looked around for the missing pilot's only to see the blood stained seats. i looked out the window to see the ark and how close it was, i didn't want to but i sat in the seat and tried to steer the ship.

as the ship got closer the shaking got worse... so did my headache, it grew and grew causing me to grow weary, i was loosing conscious as i strapped my self to the chair. i was mearly seconds away from landing in the landing bay when the ship veered off course and i passed out. i had awakened to the sound of rushing wind, i opened my eyes and saw that i was in a hallway. i had crashed Thur the landing bay and now the cockpit was lodged in the wall. i unstrapped my self form the chair and dropped down outta the cockpit landing on my feet. i had reached the ark and i could feel Maria's present.


	3. The Ark downfall pt2

PT2

i could feel her, she coursed through my veins making them feel like they were gonna burst. i stood there as my ahead ache subsided as i could feel my body emitting heat even with my uniform and mask on, i could feel the cool air from the ducts cooling my body, i slowly moved my head from side to side as if someone was rubbing there hands and face on mine, filling my mind with pure bliss and comfort, i lusted for it, i wanted more, i didn't want it to stop. it drove me mad as i stood there taking in the moment. i finally came to my senses i opened my eyes and felt the heat leave my body as the cold reality came back to me, i could feel all my aches and pains return. it was too much i wrapped my arms around my self trying to bring some of the warm bliss back, trying to make the pain stop, trying to keep from screaming out. i took a deep breath and held it, that's when i heard her voice

"Fox, come for me."

my head shot up, my eyes opened, and my breath was taken from my lungs as i lunged forward breaking through the solid blast doors, i felt the same insane drive that took me in the prison island, i rushed each and every bot that stood in my way, slashing and hacking anything that moved. i came up on one, stopped, pulled out my survival knife from the holster on my right shoulder strap and jumped high in the air, higher than i ever jumped form a standing position and brought down the knife in its head, landing on it, tearing its head off with ease an delight, i leaped off its shoulders and landed a ways from it, turning my head towards like a dark creature baring my teeth under my mask panting like an animal in heat, i watched in delight as it fell to its robotic knees and exploded, i had gone aways when i realized i was cornered, i found i had been trapped on a platform that hung over an abyss, i tilted my head to one side as i heard someone speak from behind me.

"FREEZE!!"

i stood up straight, then looked over my shoulder at them, i turned to face them, there were at lest five of them, gun soldiers, all pointing there m4's at me, two started walking toward me as i put up my hands. as soon as they got close i lunged at the closest one grabbing his m4 and turning it towards the one that came up with the one i had grabbed, kicking that ones m4 at the other away at the last three not giving them a chance to react, i jerked the m4 of the on i had grabbed making it fire hitting the one i had kicked, killing him, even before he fell dead he fired his weapon shooting killing two of the three gun solders, the third middle one squealed like a girl an tired to cover himself with his hands. i pulled gun outta the soldiers hands and turned it toward him. he held his hands up.

i dropped the gun and pulled out my knife and slashed him up the middle, i felt the world slow around me as i let the knife go in mid air, i watched it for a second hover in mid air as i brought my left hand around in a arc leading to the right, i grabbed the knife an slid it across his throat, making it spray his blood all over my mask. he gave his death gurgle as his blood spewed out, spraying me, he leaned back falling slowly he fell off the edge of platform as i watched as drifted off into the darkness. i then turned my attention to the girlie man that was now on the floor on his butt, he scooted away as i waked toward him in a menacing manner, he pressed him self against the wall trembling in terror. i grabbed him by his thin neck and lifted him up, hearing him squeak as he held my hand by my wrist, i noticed his uniform was different, it was off color, so was his body shape, his suit was green instead of blue and his body was a lot more curved. i heard someone running up behind me, i turned just in time to see the end of a gun flash in front of me before i felt it hit me, i stumbled trying to keep my self up straight, i saw someone in the same off color g.u.n. suit standing there holding a rifle butt high in the air, i blacked out...


End file.
